


Symbolism

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enochian, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam learns Enochian, mostly so that he can trace sweet messages onto Gabriel's chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Oh man oh man what about Sam tracing Enochian sigils on Gabriel's chest? He doesn't have to translate their meaning, it gets across in the barely-there swipe of his fingers, the adoration in his eyes and the slight quirk to his lips. Gabriel's never had heart problems before, but he swears the angel can make his heart forget its job for a bit.

WHAT LEGAL LIMIT IS THIS?  THERE IS NO SUCH LIMIT.  THERE IS NO LIMIT TO THE AMOUNT OF FLUFF, SAP, CUTENESS AND JUST GENERAL ADORABLENESS THAT I CAN FIT INTO A FIC.  

[why-not-sabriel](http://tmblr.co/mLvHqaFVJ3ky4Oy5RFznW_g) and [hopesetfree](http://tmblr.co/mxb5U5fNFjB-KftZsGBnoXg) \- Prepare to squee! 

OH GOD THIS GOES SO WELL WITH MY SECRET ROMANTIC GABRIEL HEADCANON THOUGH.  

AND SAM DOES IT FOR HOURS.  GABRIEL KNOWS HE DOES, BECAUSE HE FALLS ASLEEP TO IT ALL THE TIME.  Sam just tracing the faintest of lines all across his chest, over his heart.  

The touches definitely aren’t sexual in any way, but they make his very soul ACHE with wanting more, and his heart to skip a few beats.  

Gabriel makes sure that Castiel doesn’t notice when he pilfers one of the books Cas has started translating and starts to memorize the different symbols.  He picks up a few important ones.  

Devotion

Desire

Heart

Faith

Hope

Joy

And of course, the one that Sam draws the most - Love.  Over and over again almost like he wants to burn into Gabriel’s skin.  

That’s what gives Gabriel the idea, of course.  So one day, when he knows Sam is off doing importante angel biz, he goes to a tattoo shop with Cas.  Winces through the pain of getting a few enochian symbols tattoo’d over his heart.  

It’s so worth it the next time they are together and Sam stares at the symbols that spell his name, and Love, etched into Gabriel’s skin.  

Gabriel’d known that Sam loved him, it was obvious, but that - 

The second after Sam lifted his eyes from the tattoo to meet his, that second will be burned into his memory for eternity.  Everything Sam feels, Gabriel has a moment, where he **gets it.**  Where every single thought, feeling and need is communicated in that gaze, and Gabriel is pretty sure his heart stops in that moment.  

Then Sam is kissing him and it remembers how to operate again, pounding wildly against his chest and the press of Sam’s hand to his heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120826709970/im-actually-dying-at-your-sweets-continuation) ♡ ♡


End file.
